redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cold Empire (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary The Cold Empire, Cold Empires, Universal Empire, or sometimes 'Planetary Trade Organisation '(PTO) was a Multi-Galactic Business/Military/Colonial Empire of the "Frost Demons" (Arcosians/Frieza Race), headed by its central Royal Family - the Colds - conducting expansion and planetary trade operations across internally determined sectors of the known Universe. The exact scale of this entity is a mystery, even perhaps to most of its inhabitants, with borders growing and shrinking with conquests for absorption into the Empire itself, as well as the conquest of habitable worlds for profit on the intergalactic market. It's reach is confused further with contradicting claims of complete "universal dominance" by Frieza (despite his brother and father controlling comparable portions of the universe as well) and by the known existence of a rival, possibly comparable (but little known) socio-political entity of the "Galactic Kingdom". Even so, during the peak of it's power - up until the death of Frieza and King Cold in Age 764 - it was probably the largest and most powerful Empire to have existed in Universe 7. Organisation Acting as both family Patriarch and overall de facto Emperor and CEO (until his death, and the Empire's fracturing post-764) was King Cold. His two sons - Frieza and Cooler - were granted equal space within Universe 7 to do with what they wished, so long as not to the overall detriment of the family. This "hands off" approach to managing his vast Empire meant that each member of the central family essentially managed their own Galactic space, allowing the likes of the egotistical Frieza to declare himself sole "Emperor of the entire Universe" to his subjects, who would have been none the wiser to the larger confederation of Empires, and the essentially "Executive control" of King Cold over each one's collective holdings. Until the internal purging of members of his race and family by Frieza in Age 737 to 740, the Cold Empire consisted of sectors managed by at least 5 known members of the Cold family; King Cold, his brother, Frieza Cold, Cooler Cold, and his brothers son (Frieza and Cooler's cousin) Tony Cold. This off-shoot of the central family remained influential: with both Tony and his father governing their own regions withing the overall Empire, however they - and any other unknown relatives - remained second to the "core" family. Following a simple but ruthless business model, the Empire would identify and absorb strong vassal races - through force, bargaining, or otherwise - using them to then spread through the cosmos and either A) find other valuable races to conquer or B) find valuable worlds to conquer. At times an overlap might occur, however it would be hard to maintain the loyalty of soldiers from a race whose homeworld had been wiped out. In general, if a planet's population was weak or uncooperative, and their world was valuable enough through resources or its viability for colonisation, a task force would destroy the population, and the planet put on the shady "planetary trade market". History Lord Chilled: The Founding Myth The founding of this vastly spanning entity has largely been lost to myth and misinformation, by successive regimes of megalomaniacs purging and rewriting history to their own ends. The prevailing "founding myth" goes back to the tragedy of Lord Chilled the cAnt. Lord Chilled was a Lord of the Frost Demons, so powerful (relative to the time) that he could use brute force to influence the Appules to do whatever the fuck he said. With this early vassal race under his control, Chilled embarked on what was little more than "space piracy" plundering helpless worlds. It was said, that he became so powerful that the only thing he was afraid of was... losing his power, which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately, while attacking a planet, he came across the first Super Saiyan of legend, and this Golden-Haired Saiyan killed him in his sleep. Well, he was probably awake but you know. Ironic isn't it. He could fuck others. But he himself got fucked. That's irony right? Anyway... Dynasty of the Colds However the organisation began, it grew into a vast spanning Autocracy by the time King Cold sat as the effective monarch and emperor. "King Cold" (full name unknown) was one of at least two brothers, sons to effectively a former "King Cold". Whatever the circumstances, King Cold assumed the mantle of leadership over this brother, but whether as a sign of a relatively amicable relationship between the siblings (unusual in the backstabbing, Machiavellian, Game of Thronesian society of the Cold Empire) or a case of equal power levels making any assassination attempt by the other too great a risk to be worth it, is unknown. In either case, though the King maintained majority control, his brother was permitted to pursue worlds in a pre-designated portion of the cosmos. King Cold's first son Cooler was born, and like him showed incredible power, enough to make this new prince feared by every minion in the King's service. Around this same time, the King's brother had a son, Tony Cold: possibly named after a legendary guardian of frost, Tony... the Tiger. Even at a young age, Cooler was given command of a substantial portion of the Imperial fleet, and "granted" a large portion of unconquered space. However some years later, King Cold had a second son, Frieza. Though his power too was immediately evident as a young age, unlike his elder brother, Friezas temperament and callous attitude towards his Father's underlings earned him a particularly cruel reputation even among the Cold house. Frieza's Expansions Like his brother, Frieza commanded an Empire of his own within his Father's executive control. It was Frieza's Forces who in Age 731 first came into contact with Modern Saiyans. The Saiyans had recently won a war with the Tuffles of their homeplanet, and were enjoying a Golden Age of technological progress and battle. It is assumed Frieza knew of the Legend of the Super Saiyan (and the tragedy of Lord Chiller the wanker) but whether viewing this as simply another run-of-the-mill business venture, or a chance to prove his own superiority to the legend, he annexed Planet Vegeta, forcing the King of the Saiyans and his entire race into his service. The Saiyan addition to his forces proved a boon to Frieza's Empire, soon overshadowing his brother's, and gaining favour with his father (something Cooler would never get over, who had already seen Frieza as being treated as his Father's favourite child). But as more Saiyans were conscripted into service, the power of certain individuals was beginning to rival some of Frieza's most loyal henchmen. By Age 737, Frieza had decided that the usefulness of the Saiyans was coming to an end, and rather than let them become to self-confident and attempt to fight for their independence, he ordered every Saiyan in his forces (barring the Saiyan Prince Vegeta - who remained as his personal hostage - his minder Nappa, and a low level warrior Raditz... for some... reason) to return to Planet Vegeta, where he later arrived in force and launched a single devastating attack, destroying the entire planet. A handful of other Saiyans survived (not including those given respite by their recruitment into the Time Patrol) where members of the race had been adopted into the forces of other Cold's. In the moments before its destruction, a lone Saiyan warrior Bardock attempted to engage Frieza in combat, fighting through his blockade. However, as Frieza emerged from his ship to battle Bardock one on one, a mysterious warrior appeared - a member of Frieza's Race, but Golden in colour, with a power rivaling even his. Although this warrior disappeared before the battle concluded, and the Planet was destroyed regardless, this incident unsettled Frieza. The Purges Returning to Cold Space, Frieza embarked on an unsanctioned by his father purge of any member of his own race approaching higher-than-average power level, in an effort to root out the "Golden Warrior". This purge went on largely in secret from Age 737-740, and was eventually condoned by King Cold as a necessary act to safeguard the family. Meanwhile in 738, Tony Cold was engaging in expansion in the undeveloped regions of his Fathers fledgling Empire. His token force arrived in orbit over the Planet Yardcunt, and was reduced to rubble later that same day. While inspecting the invasion on the planet surface, Tony was met by an unannounced Frieza, who then made a near-successful attempt on his life. This was the only known attempt by Frieza, or any Cold family member, to kill another Cold. If Frieza had longer, or a greater power gap, it is probably he would have tried to do the same to Cooler (and potentially his own father). Tony survived the incident, and went into exile for 2 years. In this time, General Iced - a fellow Frost Demon, and commander of a contingent of the King's own forces, contacted Tony, the two being life-long friends, despite their difference in social standing. News of the purges had started to leak into the public sphere, and though he was relatively, so close to the King himself, Iced had learned of an ongoing effort to find the hiding Tony. Despite his efforts to warn and help him, even sending a Saiyan under his own command - Colonel Bushmir - to aid him, Frieza intercepted their transmissions and battled Tony on the volcanic world of Frieza Planet 27. Split in the Timeline This moment is one of the most important in the histories of both Tony - lead character of the RSG Xenoverse storyline - and of the Cold Empire. The outcome of the battle of Frieza Planet 27 would result in two completely separate historical timelines, one in the continuity of Universe 7 as expected, and the other creating an alternate history (referred to as the misnomer "Universe 13" in reference to it's distinctiveness from the 12 known current Universes.) The "true" history resulted in Tony's defeat at the hand of Frieza, and Frieza's continued reign in the Cold Empire. Universe 13 resulted from Tony's victory, and him assuming control over Frieza's holdings, eventually taking control of - and reforming - the entire Cold Empire. Tony Defeated - Namek Incident After defeating Tony, Frieza's paranoia subsided for a time, but his anxiety would never truly leave him. Meanwhile King Cold had resigned himself to governing the central region of the Cold Empire, acting as shadow emperor to his two far more ambitious Sons. In Age 761 however, the surviving Saiyans, whom Frieza hid the truth of their races genocide from for over nearly 20 years, had began to formulate a plan to overthrow their master. While the Saiyans travelled to Earth (originally to recruit Raditz's forgotten younger brother, and son of Bardock, Kakarrot) Frieza's spies tracked their scouter-earpieces, learning both of their treason, and of the existence of wish granting "Dragon Balls" on the planet Earth (lost in the Saiyans battle there) but also on the planet Namek. Frieza mustered his forces and travelled to Namek to seek the 7 Dragon Balls in order to wish for "Immortal Life". However the campaign on Namek turned sour as local Namekian resistance, intervention by Earthlings, and Vegeta's own attempts to steal the Dragon Balls resulted in the loss of many of forces, and even his Elite "Ginyu Force". Eventually Frieza was forced to do battle himself, killing Vegeta. But he would later be defeated by the Saiyan Kakkarot - known as Goku - who managed to achieve the status of the Legendary Super Saiyan, the very warrior Frieza had tried to erase from history by his genocide of the Saiyans years before. Furthermore, another mysterious member of his own race appeared on the battlefield, similar in appearance to Tony, but larger, and not-dead. Frieza would never solve this warriors identity; as Tony from the alternate Timeline, sent through history to right it's many wrongs. In one timeline, Cooler would also arrive on Namek to aid his brother, but was killed by Iced, now another time traveller of the Time Patrol Death of the Colds - Fracturing of the Empire King Cold became directly involved following the Namek Incident, retrieving his injured Son and rebuilding him in a mechanised life-support suit. The pair of them travelled to Earth to seek revenge on the Saiyans, but were killed by Trunks, in the first recorded use of Time Travel to intervene in a past event - something he would later use as he commanded the Time Patrol with Tony and later Iced. With the death of two of it's primary leaders (all three in the timeline where Cooler died on Namek) the Empire began to fracture. Over the next decade or more, the enslaved populations of many worlds would begin to rise up against the Cold militaries, now without the overwhelming power and presence of their former leaders. Attempted Revival and Ultimate Dissolution In Age 779, a contingent of Cold loyalists led by Commander Sorbet were trying to put down various insurrections on multiple rebelling worlds. With their situation dire, they turned to a final plan. Unable to locate the surviving Namekians, they went to Earth in search of it's Dragon Balls, using them to resurrect the deceased Frieza and King Cold. Unfortunately their second wish for the King was lost to them, but with Frieza alone the Empire had a chance of surviving. For the next 4 months Frieza underwent physical re-training of his body, eventually unlocking an even more powerful form of himself. Inspired in some way by his fight against the powerful Golden Warrior in Age 737, he acquired a Golden Form of his own, using this to try and defeat the Saiyans on Earth once again. This venture failed however, with both his last 1000 soldiers and himself being defeated by Goku and Vegeta, with help from members of the Time Patrol. With this final loss the Cold Empire was effectively finished. With no heir, and surviving forces spread thin, the network of conquered worlds would essentially fall apart, leaving each former Imperial planet an Independent body forced to survive on it's own. Many planets existed solely as military or research installations, or colonies with forced resettlement, and so would be abandoned soon after. The actual populated planets would be forced t build their own governments, some stable and some less so, as the Universe would be forced to reorganise itself after the loss - ultimately for the better - of its single largest civilization. Alternate History - Tony's Reforms In the timeline where Tony killed Frieza during the battle of Frieza Planet 27, the history of the Cold Empire would change drastically. With Frieza's death, Tony took effective command over his personal Empire and all its forces (barring those who fled or joined up with either his brother or the King). However as news of Frieza - most feared of the Cold family's - death spread, and that it was his lesser known Cousin who did the dead, more and more of the forces under the other Colds flocked to Tony as an - albeit not perfect - banner of more civility in the Empire. And also the Appules might get paid. With the eventual and support of his still disapproving father, Tony was able to glean control over the complete Cold conglomerate from King Cold, and eventually Cooler, allowing both to live in exile at the far reaches of the Empire. Tony's decade long reign was a stagnant one, with lack of expansion meaning a moral boost within it's populations, tired of perpetual warfare, as well as increased relations with other worlds outside the Empire, including the Galactic Kingdom and their Galactic Patrol, but saw a tanking economy. Before Tony could get things back on track however, he vanished without a trace. In his absence, his stalwart but traditionalist father took command, doing the only thing he knew would work and gearing the Empire more towards the Planetary Trade. At this same time, Iced, who had continued on as Tony's military adviser and confidant, embarked on a quest to find his missing friend, using the Dragon Balls of Earth to eventually find him - in the future of another timeline - battling the Saiyan Prince Vegeta on the Planet Namek. In the Empire, dissolution over the next few months caused a number of military officers to take matters into their own hands, using the Dragon Balls to resurrect the most hard line leader they knew: Frieza. Remembering his defeat at the hands of Tony, Frieza retrained his body to achieve a new form, emulating the Golden form from the battle over the Saiyan homeworld that he was now convinced was - somehow - Tony (which in truth it was, but from the future, after his victory over Demigra and his ascension to the divinely powered God Form). Frieza travelled across the timelines with his forces using the Dragon Balls, and once again did battle with Tony. Though Tony was victorious, this incident concerned him over the state of his Empire, and so he left the Time Patrol to return to his timeline. With fresh perspective, he implemented sweeping reforms, transforming the Empire into a Republic (led still by the iron first of El Presidente Tony) with each world having semi-autonomous power, and greater freedom. Within only a few months things seemed back on track. The future of the Cold Empire, turned Republic could have been a bright one in Universe 13 if not for the appearance of a new and final threat which saw the end of this entire historical timeline. Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Factions